Romeo you idiot!
by shinzomasuta
Summary: One day Wendy accidentally bought a ticket for a Horror movie and asked everyone in the guild to go with her because she was very scared, although most people said that they would rather die than watch the movie.But... guess who came with her? RoWen one-shot


**Konnichiwa minna-san! Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS EVEN THOUGH I REALLY WANT TO! THE ONLY THING I OWN HERE IS THE STORYLINE!**

Wendy stood at the movie line waiting to buy a ticket for the movie _Once Upon a Time_.

"I would like to buy two tickets for _Once upon a Time_, miss" said Wendy eagerly

"What girl? I'm sorry I can't hear you!" shouted the Lady.

Wendy admitted it was loud but it wasn't loud enough for the lady to scream at her.

"I WOULD LIKE TO BUY TWO TICKETS FOR ONCE UPON A TIME" she shouted

"Can you just point to the move I can't hear you!" said the lady.

The lady got a poster for the new movies. Wendy pointed to Once upon a Time, but the lady didn't see it properly' she ended up giving Wendy a ticket for _Keep calm and Kill._ When Wendy saw the ticket she was terrified.

"E-excuse me miss, this is-" she said.

"NEXT!" the lady shouted.

Wendy got pushed off the line.

"What am I going to do with two tickets for _Keep Calm and Kill?_" she questioned.

She arrived at the guild and she kept asking everyone if they could watch it, but everyone said that they'd die instead of watch that. She would normally go with Charles, but Happy finally got her to say yes to his fish so they ended up going to a seafood restaurant. Wendy was getting desperate and went near the bar.

"Romeo-san!" she screamed.

He didn't notice. She looked at the tickets and saw it was scheduled for 7:00 PM and it was 6:55.

"ROMEO-SAN!" she screamed.

"Wendy what is it?" he asked.

"Look I really want to get to know you better and I thought we should go to a movie together, would that be alright?" Wendy said in one breath

_A movie, with Wendy? Is she asking me out? _Romeo thought. He put that aside and said "Sure, what movie is it?" he said.

"I-it's umm.. Well its K-_Keep calm and Kill_" said Wendy.

"Why would you buy tickets for that?" he asked.

"I accidentally bought it so then I ended up asking everyone in the guild they said they would rather die than watch the movie, you were the only one that I haven't asked yet so here I am" Wendy explained.

_So she wasn't asking me out…what a relief! _Romeo thought. "Okay then, lets go before my dad sees" he said and grabbed Wendy's hand and headed for the movie theatre.

When the movie started Wendy was terrified, and Romeo was surprisingly scared as well.

"Erza-san help me!" Wendy screamed.

"Natsu-nii save me!" Romeo shouted.

They ended up getting kicked out of the theatre and spent the rest of the night trying to get the movie out of their heads.

"Killing…Blood…Dead bodies!MOMMY HELP ME!" they both screamed.

After a few long minutes they got the picture out of their head. They both walked to their homes.

"It was nice watching the movie with you Wendy!" Romeo said, waving his hand goodbye.

"Yeah it was, but I really didn't get to know you any better" Wendy said.

"I know maybe we'll watch another movie next time. And next time I will pay for the movie 'kay?" he said.

"It's a date!" said Wendy

_D-date?!_ Romeo thought.

Wendy's face immediately turned red. "I-I didn't mean a date date. I met like I'm going. It was an idiomatic expression you Baka!" Wendy said facing the ground. She was too embarrassed to even look at Romeo.

"Don't worry' I get it! You're too cute!" he said.

"A-arigatou.. Romeo-san" Wendy said with a light blush.

"Okay then, see you at the guild." He said leaving Wendy.

_Why did she say thank you I didn't do anything? _He asked himself. He listened to himself carefully. _"Don't worry! I get it. You're too cute"_ he said again. He still didn't see it. _"Don't worry! I get it. __You're too cute__" _He still didn't see it. _"Don't worry! I get it. __**You're too cute**__" _he said out loud. He realized that he said that Wendy was cute. He blushed like crazy "I'M SUCH A BAKA!"

Wendy…

"Did Romeo just say that I was cute?" Wendy asked herself. She put her hands on her cheeks feeling the big read blush "What I saying?! I'm sure it was just a joke right?" she said. "ROMEO YOU IDIOT!"

**There you go my one-shot RoWen story. Did you like it? Please review I would really appreciate it.**


End file.
